A big, happy family
by chocolaolic
Summary: Well, after chocolate ! This is a HP X ES21 X OHCHS X Any others I can think of. Oh, and slash of course ! Harry wants to meet his cousins from all over the world ! MULTI-CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I own nothing (sob), or I would be rich (YA-HA !!!!).

Crossover HP + Eyeshield21 + OuranHSHC + others ( maybe Ranma, or Artemis Fowl, ...)

Chapter 1 :

Harry gazed through the window of the plane. He looked at the cloud and sighed, it had already been five hours since he board the plane and it was no wonder he was bored.

He glanced at the video screen that was showing a movie of some sort. From what he understand it was about a girl named Coraline. Not that he was paying attention. Not much, at least. The story was interesting, through.

It remind him a little of why he was going to Japan in the first place. After asking to the Goblins of Gringott to search and see if he had any family left, even if it was distant.

He wanted to fell like he belong even if it was far away, in fact it would be best. Anything to escape his fans. To think that before he through that Voldemort was the worst thing that could happened, now he knew better. Fans were evil personified. Really, it was scary.

He had discovered thanks to a goblin's spell ( where you use your blood to show your family tree with a blood quill) that ,in fact, he had cousins scattered all over the world (mostly in Japan though) from both side of his family.

As most were in Japan, he fells the need to go there to learn to know them. Surely, they weren't all like the Dursley.

« Harry! »

It was Sirius speaking. He sounded a little annoyed.

« What ?!! »

« I've been trying to speak to you for five minutes, you didn't answered. »

« Sorry, I was daydreaming. What do you want now? »

« I'm bored !!! Why did we had to take a plane? It would have taken us less time if we took a Portkey. »

« Because otherwise THEY would have found us. »

« By THEY, you don't mean... »

« Yes, my fans. »

« Oh... Okay then. »

I smiled, I was happy that Sirius and Remus had wanted to join me on my travel as it would have been more difficult for me to do this without adults. I took the book that I was reading at the time (Alice in Wonderland) and began reading. Not five minutes latter, I heard Sirius.

« Harry ».

I sighed.

« Yes Sirius? »

« When will we land? »

« No before at least six more hours. »

« Okay. »

I returned to my books.

Five minutes latter :

Harry ?

« Yes?! »

« «I'm bored! »

« Go annoy Remus! »

« Can't! He is sleeping and he said he won't give me a bath as a dog if I woke him up. »

« Annoy him without waking him then. »

- « But it's not as fun that way. »

- « Draw on him. »

« What ?!! No don't answered that !!! You're a genus !! How did you through of that ? »

« Well, last year, the Twins played a pranks on Ginny and well... Now, everyone know that she can draw very well. »

« Wow!! »

« I know. »

And so until moony woke up they passed the time happily drawing on him.

^_^ o.O -_- v^v :) ;) ^-O ^v^ O;O è_é -_- ^-^

Hi, I still don't have a parring for Harry, so if you have any ideas tell me.

As for Harry's cousin in Eyeshield21 ,it had yet to be decided (please, not Sena as he is too obvious) . Someone, like Kurita or Ishimaru or at least someone unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, and I changed Casanoba to Kasanoda. Thanks for telling me, I was mistaken because the Host club always call him Casanova. So my mistake is fixed now.

Now, to the story !!!

**Chapter 2 :**

« I can't believe you did that !!! » Growled a very unhappy Remus Lupin as they got into a taxi.

Harry and Sirius sniggered.

« Well, we didn't believe that you could sleep thought something like that !!! » Sirius laughed.

« Yeah, you must be the only one that doesn't woke up when people draw on him. » Muttered Harry.

Though Remus being a werewolf heard him as clear as day.

« Not funny. I thought you were supposed to be the mature one ! » Remus said to Harry as he tried to get the inc of his face.

« Hey, what does that mean? » whined Sirius

« Exactly what I said. »

« Guys, stop bickering like children. We are nearly there. »

They stoped directly after that. Soon, the taxi stop moving and as Harry slowly took in the « house » before him, he sighted and turn toward Remus.

« Why did we let Sirius handle that? »

« To keep him occupied. »

« Right. »

He couldn't help but stared at the very big house, nearly a mansion that stood before them.

« Sirius, I thought, we agreed upon a normal sized house. »

« Yes, but I though it over and come to the conclusion that the house would need to be bigger if you want to invite friends over. And really, it's not that big and it was cheap, so I thought : Why not ? »

« Okay. »

« And... What? Okay ? You agree with me? Just like that ? »

« Yes. »

« Why? »

« Because what you said is right. Now let's get inside. »

The house was a mix of occidental and oriental style. It was very beautiful and enormous. There were twenty bedrooms as well as the adjoining bathrooms. Two kitchens, one only for the House elve and the other, smaller for the human cook of the house. There was also a very big library filled with all kinds of books, five studies, a training area, as well as a room to brew potions. The garden was full of exotics plants and flowers. There were two serres where potions ingredients and others such plants used for rituals were grown.

Nearly all the rooms were at the second or third floor, but there was only one on the fourth floor.

Harry felt a strange pull to the last one and choose it nearly immediately. The walls were a light shade of blue along with a wooden floor. Looking around himself, Harry took notice of a small shelve near the king size bed where leather bind books were lined.

He shook off the strange feeling that he wasn't alone to enlarged his multi-compartimental trunk and drop his botom-less bag on the bed.

After settling himself down, he goes back downstairs to wait for Sirius and Remus who were not finished yet.

While doing so, he felt once again observed by an invisible being.

« Hello? I know there is someone. No need to hide, just tell me who you are and what you are doing here. »

He heard a giggle.

« Just show yourself, please. »

« Alright. You are not fun. »

A small translucid girl floated through the wall, her redish hair pulled back into pigtalls. Her expression was set into a small pout, but her eyes showed that she wasn't really meaning her words.

* * *

Karakura City:

« Ichiiiiiiiigo !!!! Yuuuzuuuu !!!! Kaaariiin !!!! My lovely children !!! Guess what ?!!! A cousin of our will come visite us !!!

* * *

Nerima City:

« Uncle Genma, you've got a letter. » Yelled Akane

« Hum... What is it about? » Asked Genma

« I don't know, it is from a Cabinet of Lawyers. » Replied Akane

« Oh!...Er... Just drop it away. » stuttered Genma.

« Okay. »

« He Pop, why don't you open this letter? »Wondered Ranma.

« Don't you understand, if it is a bad new, I would prefer not to know it. » Answered Genma.

« Right. You are surely indebted to a million of people. But, lets just see what it is. » Snorted Ranma.

He reads the letter.

« Well, that 's interesting. Apparently, we have a cousin, from mum's side. »

* * *

Gankai's house :

« What the fuck ? A cousin ? » Yelled Yusuke.

« Yes », answered Kurama.

* * *

Kasanoda's house :

Kasanoda was happy, he has a cousin, and he would soon met him. He hoped the other woud not be afraid of him and would become his friend. He didn't have that many after all. Only, this boy, Haruhi had wanted to be his friend.

* * *

Juumanji's house :

« Juumanji, this week a cousin of our will come visite us. I want him to have a good impression, so don't come that day, okay. I don't want to be ashamed of you anymore than I am already. » Said Juumanji's father calmly.

« Whatever, I don't care, I already had something in mind anyway. » Replied Juumanji.

« Yea, you are surely going to bully children with your friends. » Snorted Juumanji's father mockingly.

« That's not true !!! We have trainning session all over this week as our first match is in week. So, don't speak of what you don't understand.»


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review, sorry for the long wait but this chapter was rather hard and long. Anyway here it is !!! I finished Bleach, now I'm waiting for the new episodes.

**Chapter 3: School and Friends:**

Harry looked at what he expects to be his new school, Clow's school for gifted magical beings. It was rather big and one of the advantages was that it wasn't a boarding school which means that he could still live with Sirius and Remus and visite his cousins whenever he wants as long as he didn't do it while he was supposed to be at school.

From what he heard of the school, it was rather good, it allows everybody that had magical power in it as long as they were powerful, skilled and most of the time vicious. There, they didn't care for your race or your name. There, only the more powerful and rutless could survive.

Sirius and Remus hadn't want him to go there (as they were both worrywarts and mother-hens) but in the end it was his choice.

He was to go there to fill the papers and take the exams to see if he could enter this school or not. And if he could, then he would have to chose the courses he would take for his first year.

As he entered the building, he felt like his magic was pressed down a little but it didn't bother him. He went toward the crow of at least fifty people that was gathered before a slim man with long violet hairs and yellow eyes.

« Hello, and welcome to Clow's school for gifted beings. Today, we will see if you are worthy of going to this school. You are coming from every corner of Japan and, for some of you, from other countries. We will first study your current level of power how much you can improve it. Then, we will test your knowledge and skills. And finally we will see your ability to survive in any kind of situations. I wish you good luck. You will need it. » He finished his speech.

* * *

**Waiting room :**

Harry awaited his turn to go to the room which would bring out his power, if what he had heard of those that passed before him said was true.

He looked around him and notice for the first time that most of the would be students were not humans. Some could pass as humans (such as vampires and weres) but most had some inhuman characteristics that made them stand out in a crow. From what he gathered, Harry could guess that he was the only human in the group and that some creatures (such as vampires and succube) were beginning to think of him as food. He felt their stares on him and began to feel uneasy until a friendly looking Red Kitsune (from the kitsune ears on top of her head and her three tails as well as her color) came into his view and with a malicious smile took his hand in hers to shake it with energy.

« Hi, I'm Usa, nice to meet you!! You're so cute!!! What's your name?!!! » As she said all this, he didn't have time to answer her as his name was called.

« Potter Harry ! »

As she saw him got up to get to the room of the exam she exclaimed loudly:

« Bye !!! Cute little Harry !!! Good luck !!! I hope you will pass so that we could become best friend. » She bellowed.

As he entered the room, he was told to stay in the circle of runes drawn on the floor for the spell to work.

Standing there, in the middle of the room made him feel a little stupide as he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Suddenly, the runes on the floor began to lit up and they detached from the floor to swirl around him so fast that he couldn't see them all very well. He only recognized one rune, the one for Power.

Then, he began to feel a thought his magic was forced out of his body to wrap around him tightly. Then, another magic and presence began to make itself know.

As he opened his eyes (which was strange as he didn't remember having ever close them), he could see only green for a few seconds and then he also could make out a red color in his aura, as well as some black and blue spots. It feel like a wind was storming all over the room. He could feel the very power in the air and smile. It feel great.

This only last for a few minutes more as the exam was finished and he was escorted out of the room to the waiting room.

« Well, how did you do ? » Asked one of the guy (a werewolf, he could tell) that had passed before him.

« Don't really know what was supposed to happened so I can't answer you. » Said Harry sincerely.

« As soon as you step in the runes circle, your power is supposed to show itself in this circle. »

« Ah, but.... »

« What? »

« No, it's nothing. »

As he said this, he played with the ring on his middle finger and felt the presence within him acknowledge him as He gives him a warm greeting. It seems He was pleased that Harry (and by consequence himself) would go to this kind of school which was considered dark by most.

He remembered how he had gotten the ring. After sending Cedric Diggory back to Hogwart with the Portkey, he was captured and forced to help in helping Voldemort get a body back. After which, the Dark wizard had wanted to duel against him.

Harry used a rather dark spell to escape the attention of the Dark Lord and his minions (it made him a sort a invisible gost for a few minutes) and sliped past them to run toward a way that he thought lead to a forest. But, in fact it lead him to a little house with a dead snake pinned to the door. He didn't really care to notice anything at the time as he was stressed and it was quite dark so he didn't really see anything unusual in this house.

As he entered the house, though, he could feel something calling out to him and went toward it to see what was making him feel like that. It was a box, and in the box there was a ring. He heard something behind him and didn't really thought it over before putting the ring on his finger.

Just as he did that he felt a presence and power inside that hadn't woken before.

A Death Eater had just found him and Harry smirked evilly as his eyes fleshed red for a few seconds.

The Death Eater was no more a few seconds later. Harry left the house swiftly to search for others enemies to kill.

In the end not even Voldemort (who still hadn't gains back all of his power)could stop him.

He just made sure to keep Wormtail's corpse identifiable so that Sirius could be free.

He knew that Voldemort wasn't totally dead, that he had Horcruxes to stay alive and was now a sort of spirit.

He knew that, but he also knew that he was one, well after absorbing the one in the ring, let just say he was two of them now.

But he had a contract with the other soul inside of him (as they melt together), they would protect each other (after all, if he died, Tom would die too) and Harry would stay in controle of his body most of the time but would let Tom out sometimes.

The only physical change it brought him was red speckles in his eyes and an even paler skin than before.

As he was forced out of his thoughts by the Kitsune who was speaking rapidly to him about how her test had been good. Then the exited Kistune went on and on about how cute he was, how she would dress him up like a doll and find him a good boyfriend to take care of him.

He couldn't understand all she said, and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't really try to do all that.

He heard someone chuckling behind him and turned to glare at the jerk who had the gall to mock him.

« Usa, I think you are frightening him. » The new-comer said in a amused tone of voice.

« Of course not, Sami, right Harry? » She asked him with puppy dog eyes.

Seing that he still didn't crumble under that look but seemed ready to do so she added a few tears in her eyes. And he sighted.

« No, she doesn't bother me. »

« Well then, I'm Hikane Sami. Please to meet you. » Smiled a dark haired and tall vampire.

« Potter Harry. Same here. »

* * *

For their last exams, they had to go through a forest and pass by all obstacles that would stand in their way.

As they stand on the starting line where the test would begin, and once the signal to go was given, most of the candidates rushed to go to the forest. Harry thought this test was quite funny and interesting as some peoples stumbled over their own two feet. As he passed by a dark corner of the forest, he thoughts he could hear something sobing and despite knowing that it could very well be a trap, his curiosity and conscience won in the end.

What he founded in this dark corner was a sort of small swirling creature that as soon as it « saw » him (as he didn't quite see it's eyes) began to change form and changed into a baby dementor which didn't really scared Harry, in fact it was more of the contrary as he burst out laughing and the small being gave a sharp twitch of fear and hunger.

« Well, come here, little one, I won't hurt you. Don't worry. » The little thing stepped a little toward him as it felts that he really didn't mean it any harm and began to cry once more. « Hush, little one, where is your parent? » He asked, though he didn't really knew if a thing like that had two parents or not. At his question, the little thing only cried harder. Harry didn't quite know what to do with it as it clutched him very tightly and he didn't really wants to leave a baby alone in a forest like that but he had to continue the competition or he wouldn't be allowed to go to this school.

« Well, listen here baby. I have to go through the forest (and if you wants you can come with me) and after that we can try to find your...er.... mother, right? »

It gave a squeak and squeezed him even tighter. And Harry could see that it was happy. He smiled, seemed like he gots himself a new friend.

He passed by the traps, one of which was to fight a mountain Troll, another was a gigantic flesh-eating plant that you had to pass without scraping it to much. Then, there were the Kappas and zombies and other such creatures.

He smiled tiredly as he saw the finishing line and knew that he had won but as he approached the line, something rushed out of the forest so fast that it came as a blured to crashed into him. As he uncurled from around the baby thing that he had found (as he had curled around it to protect it from the crash) he put it aside so that no harm would come to it.

Then, he stood and looked at the beast that had attacked him and saw that it was a sort of baby black wolf with what appeared to be bat's wings on its back and for a thing of this height it has enormous fangs as well as red eyes. All in all, it could have been a really good looking puppy if it wasn't for his obvious intend to maim Harry.

As he gots into position to fight the little beast, the baby thing that he had rescue before jumped before him just as the wolf leaped at him. Thing, as he could be called from now on had just changed into a baby dragon which might not have been as frightening for an adult, but for another baby to see a fire breathing dragon was scary enough.

It tried to attack Harry anyway, but Thing didn't let it anywhere near him.

He saw, from the corner of his eyes, the little black wolf lift a paw that glowed red for a few second and as it swung it about, Harry saw a sort of very dark red wave of power sent to Thing. He rans toward Thing and took it in his arms and put up a shield in a few seconds. He just had the time to escape with Thing in his arms as the shield (which wasn't very well done considering he wasn't prepared for the attack and was done wandlessly) weakened and shattered.

He ran toward one of the teacher and handed her Thing for her to take care of while he himself would take care of the wolf thingie.

The wolf hadn't followed him as if it sensed that he would come back to fight it.

As he stood there waiting for the wolf to attack first, he saw it move it's paw, just as before with Thing and put up a very strong shield that he knew wouldn't break.

He smirked, should he waits for the beast to exhausted itself, or should he takes it down with a spell...What to chose?

After the third wave of power coming from the wolf and feeling the poor beast weakening he couldn't help but chose the second option (as he wasn't that mean) and send a binding spell toward it.

It laids on the ground, whining, when they heard a whistling which marked the end of the time limit to complete the task. Harry groaned.

« Fuck ! To think that if it weren't for you I would have pass the exam. »

The wolf looked at him quite pitifully and whined. Harry couldn't stay mad at something that cute (even though it had try to kill him and Thing) and made it promise not to try do kill him or Thing anymore before releasing it. It looked at him, yapped and swang its' tail around quite happily.

He heard someone calling him from the finishing line and gazed there to see a rather impatient looking teacher that was trying desperately to hold unto Thing who seemed intend on going back to him.

« Well, what are you doing? Come here take your Boggart and then we will see what courses you can take this school year. » As the teacher was saying all this, it took time for Harry's tired mind to keep up with what was said.

« A Boggart, really? I should have guess. What?!!! What do you mean, my courses? I didn't completed the last task !!! You can't accept me in like that !!! »

« What do you mean? Of course, you finished the task, otherwise, how could you have given me that thing » She said designing Thing with wave of her hand. « I was behind the line. Didn't you notice? »

« Er, to be frank, not really. »

« So, did you notice at least, that now the wolfling is following you around like a lost puppy and must think of you as it's master. »

« What ?!!! »

He turned, and sure enough, here was the wolf looking back at him with eagerness. He looked at Thing and thought to himself : « In fact Sirius was right about big houses, if I continue at this pace, I might have a menagerie in not time at all. Well, lets get along with the flow. »

* * *

Once in the office of the teacher, she presented herself, teacher of the magical Arts (magical painting and such), she was a good looking blond woman, well to be more precise, she was a veela.

« Well, Kid, my name is teacher Halice. Call me madame and I will kill you. » She smile benevolently as if she had done something he oughted to be grateful for.

He only looked right back at her and nodded to show that he understood. Seemed like her age was a taboo subject.

« Well, first looked at all the courses you can take and we will decide together which classes would be best for you. »

He looked down at the paper she handed him and reads :

Charms, curses and spells. Beginner.

Charms, curses and spells. Intermediate.

Charms, curses and spells. Masters.

Transfiguration. Beginner.

Transfiguration. Intermediate

Transfiguration. Masters.

Darks Arts . Beginner.

Darks Arts . Intermediate

Darks Arts . Masters.

-Defensive Magic. Beginner.

-Defensive Magic. Intermediate.

-Defensive Magic.

-Runes. Beginner.

-Runes. Intermediate.

-Runes. Masters.

-Arithmancy. Beginner.

-Arithmancy. Intermediate.

Arithmancy. Masters.

-Technology and Magical Inventions. Beginner.

-Technology and Magical Inventions. Intermediate.

-Technology and Magical Inventions. Masters.

-Magical and Muggles Arts.(Music, painting, .....)Beginner.

-Magical and Muggles Arts. Intermediate.

-Magical and Muggles Arts. Masters.

-History of magic and History of the Muggles. Beginner.

-History of magic and History of the Muggles. Intermediate.

-History of magic and History of the Muggles. Masters.

-Martial Arts and weapons. Beginner.

-Martial Arts and weapons. Intermediate.

-Martial Arts and weapons. Masters.

Politics and Economics. Beginner.

Politics and Economics. Intermediate.

Politics and Economics. Masters.

Magical and Muggles Laws. Beginner.

Magical and Muggles Laws. Intermediate.

Magical and Muggles Laws. Masters.

Divination. Beginner.

Divination. Intermediate.

Divination. Masters.

Voodoo. Beginner.

Voodoo. Intermediate.

Voodoo. Masters.

Herbology. Beginner.

Herbology. Intermediate.

Herbology. Masters.

-Care of magical creatures. Beginner.

-Care of magical creatures. Intermediate.

-Care of magical creatures. Masters.

-Necromancy. Beginner.

-Necromancy. Intermediate.

-Necromancy. Masters.

Demonology. Beginner.

Demonology. Intermediate.

Demonology. Masters.

-Cooking (magical and muggles). Beginner.

-Cooking (magical and muggles). Intermediate.

-Cooking (magical and muggles). Masters.

-Studies of the different worlds. Beginner.

-Studies of the different worlds. Intermediate.

-Studies of the different worlds. Masters.

-Muggle studies. Beginner.

-Muggle studies. Intermediate.

-Muggle studies. Masters.

Healing. Beginner.

Healing. Intermediate.

Healing. Masters.

Potion. Beginner.

Potion. Intermediate.

Potion. Masters.

Wand-making. Beginner.

Wand-making. Intermediate.

Wand-making. Masters.

-Cards-making. Beginner.

-Cards-making. Intermediate.

-Cards-making. Masters.

-Wards and unward. Beginner.

-Wards and unward. Intermediate.

-Wards and unward. Masters.

-Architecture and constructions. Beginner.

-Architecture and constructions. Intermediate.

-Architecture and constructions. Masters.

-House charms.

-Rituals. Beginner.

-Rituals. Intermediate.

-Rituals. Masters.

-Blood magic. Beginner.

-Blood magic. Intermediate.

-Blood magic. Masters.

-Wandless magic. Beginner.

-Wandless magic. Intermediate.

-Wandless magic. Masters.

-Elemental magic. Beginner.

-Elemental magic. Intermediate.

-Elemental magic. Masters.

-Astronomy. Beginner.

-Astronomy. Intermediate.

-Astronomy. Masters.

-Kidou. Beginner.

-Kidou. Intermediate.

-Kidou. Masters.

-Animagus

-Mind magic (Occlumency and Legilimency)

-Languages: - English -Magical languages: -Goblegock

- French - merpeoples

- Spanish -Elfic

- German - Phaeric

- Italian - Fireflyings

- Russian - Damonic

- Chinese - Vampiric

-Weres

Sports :- Football, Americain football, Quidditch, Base ball, Basket ball, natation, dance, gym, aqua-gym, Horse-riding, Hypogriph(and others such flying creatures)-riding, ...

Harry lift his eyes from the very long list and thought it over. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to take Potion, Divination and Astronomy or even Politics and Economics (he shudders, he already had enough to do with Politics as it was.

« It's very hard to chose, there are so much subjects. »

« Yes I know. Most students just chose in measure of their skills on those subjects. We will see how you did on those exam we gave you before to chose which subjects would be best. » She looked down at the paper in her hand thoughtfully.

« Do you mind if I ask you how it is that those tests are already corrected, miss? »

« Well, you see, we employ some of our older students who don't have enough money to pay for the tuition fee but are smart enough to stay here. »

« Well, I can see that most of your skills concentrate on what we call here basic magic but from what we can see from the scan we did on you, you have a great potential. » She showed him a sort of picture full of green with some red, some small black and blue spots.

« What is it? » He asked.

« That, my dear, is a picture of your magic. You see, the green color shows the potential magic that is still asleep in your body. The red shows what you can access now, the blacks spots mean a link or an affinity to Death and the blues one show your potential for healing or natural magics such as Herbology, Care of magical creatures, Runes, Potion and elemental magic. » She frowned. « It's strange, with such a result you should have had better markes on Potion. »

Harry didn't really heard her as he was still stuck by the link to Death comment. He didn't knew it would shows on such test that he was now the owner of the three Hallows, The Master of Death.

Not even Sirius and Remus knew that he has them. Dumbledor was only aware of two of them.

It was inevitable as he was the one to give Harry the Invisibility Cloak and Harry accidentally disarmed him once, ever since then the Elder Wand only obeyed to Harry.

He was trying to disarme Malfoy who had his wand pointed toward Neville to make him trip when the little git sliped on something and the Expelliarmus that Harry was aiming at Malfoy hits a surprised Dumbledor that was passing by.

He was forced out of his thoughts by the voice of the teacher.

« So, tell me which classes might interest you. »

« Well, I would like to continue Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense. »

« I see. With your skill on those subjects, you will go to the Master level directly. What else? »

« Dark Arts, I just studied it on my own a little so.... »

« Okay, Dark Arts, you'll be middle level. »

« Otherwise, I don't really know what to chose, I think I would like to try Runes, Martial Arts, Voodoo, Wandless magic, blood magic, wards or Rituals. »

« Why do you say or? You know you can do as many subjects as you want. Didn't you know that when you enter school ground, Time flow slower here. »

« What do you mean? »

« I mean that this school has so many subjects because you have more time here than at a usual school. Students in a usual school can't take more than 10 subjects. Here, you can take as much as you want. For instance, you came here at eight O'clock and it's only nine past ten right now, but you fell that you had spend the whole day here.»

« Don't your students and yourself age more quickly, then? »

« Not, you see, our ward which allows us to slow time, also slow how bodies inside of it actually age. It slow their metabolisms. »

« Oh, that was interesting, thank you. Now, what is Kidou? » He asked

« Kidou are technics that allow someone to use their spirit powers to do some sort of spells. I am not very fond of it, as you can guess. »

« What is Card-making ? »

« The founder of our school, Clow Red was famous for his card-making. His cards had been lost through time, but they were known for their unbelievable amount of power. Clow Red was also a renowned seer and pervert. »

« Ah, well, to come back to the subject at hand. I would wish to add to my other subjects Voodoo, Rune, Card-making, Martial Arts, Animagus, wards, wandless magic, blood magic and mind magic. »

« I think it would be best if you took Necromancy and Healing too, you know. As you have potential in those two branches, even if it's only to bring back small creatures and healing small things. »

« You're right, but I wanted to take muggle studies, arts and cooking as well and if I counted right it would make me take 18 subjects. I don't know if I can handle that. » Her attitude changed just then, she became a lot more friendly, perhaps it was because he said he wanted to take her course, he didn't know.

« Right. Don't worry, it is not unusual that a student take all classes we have offer. As I told you, some can take over 20 courses. But most of the time they end up dropping most of them (Or killed, or exhausted, or they would not be good enough to stay in some classes). You can take all those courses to try them all and then, once you are sure of your choices you can let go of some of them. See?! »

« Well, if you put it like that.... Just to know, when a day passed here, how much time had passed outside? »

«Considering that five days here are equals to one outside, you get your answer. Now, do you have anymore questions? No, well then I will give you the list of things to buy for the school year as well as your time table. Yes, I know, it's fast, but older students, remember? Oh, and before you go, you should conjure a box for your little boggart or he will fell rather ill. »

« It's not my Boggart, once we are finish, here, we will try to find his mother in the forest. »

She snorted.

« I don't think so. I think you are stuck with it, or do you want to abandon him to his death. »

« What do you mean ? Death? »

« Yes, there are two possibilities for the mother's absence; one, she thinks he is a runt and left him to die, two, she died. Anyway, you're stuck with it. »

Harry looked at Thing tucked warmly under his shirt.

« Well, squirts, I think it's hight time to go home. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : First encounter :**

Harry woke up with a peaceful sight. His pet Boggart was snuggling into him wanting as much confort from Harry as possible.

Thing seemed to see him as his new mommy and Harry wasn't complaining. After all, a boggart was a rather useful pet and it could change into whatever it wants. He smiled as he remember Sirius and Remus reaction to Thing. Needless to say, they were rather stunned. Nobody had ever taken a boggart as a pet before. Sirius had complain that the next thing they knew, Harry would take in a baby dementor. This reflection caused Harry to appear thoughtful, as if he was thinking of the possibility of getting one of those while in fact he was wondering if dementors could have babies.

He looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was hight time to get up. It was already half past eight and today, he was going to meet one f his cousin. He was rather happy and nervous as he hoped that this cousins wouldn't be like the Dursley and that they would accept him.

He went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone as he was the first to wake up. Remus was still exhausted by the last full moon (which happened two days before) and Sirius was his usual lazy self in the morning. He made a bach of chocolate chip pancake for Remus (the Chocolate Addict) and some sausages and eggs for Sirius. He just took two toast for himself and began munching on it waiting for everyone to wake up.

« Hello!!! » Bellowed the house's gost, Nana. She looked at the chocolate chip pancakes « Hum, that smell divine !!! I wish I could eat !!! » She looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes. « Can I ? »

« Not. Don't even think of taking over my body. It's a bad habit that you should lost. » Said Harry.

« Please !! »

« Not ! »

« Pretty pretty please !!!! »

« Not ! »

« Come on Harry, let her have a little fun !! » Sirius was smirking smugly in the kitchen doorway. « You can let her possess you for a few minutes. »

Harry glared at Sirius.

« You know you should take my side. » He turned toward the gost who was trying to creep behind him to get into his body by surprise. « And you, I said not !!! So not taking po ssession of anyone in this house, alright ? Otherwise, I'll call an exorcist. »

« Come on Harry, she wouldn't hurt you and will give you back your body. » Tried Sirius again.

« I see, so why don't you propose her your own body, then ? » He asked.

« Er.... »

« Not way !!! I won't be in the body of an old man !! He is not even cute !!!! You can pass for a girl, you !!! » Cried the gost.

« Hey !! I am not old and I am damn well handsome !!Damn it !! » Yelled Sirius. And so a great argument broke between Sirius and Nana. This was also the scene that greet Remus as he entered the kitchen.

« What's goiing on ? You wake me. » He said waning. He sat down on the kitchen table with Harry and started eating his pancakes.

« Sirius wanted me to leant my body to Nana, I refused and proposed his. Nana said she refused to go into an old and ugly body. Then I didn't really follow their arguments, now it derived to chocolate. I wonder how ? »

« Oh, okay. Do you mind if I go kick Sirius a minute ? » Asked Remus, standing up.

« Oh, no kick as hard as you want !!! » Replied Harry with a smile.

Clack !!!!

« Ha, I fell better now. » Sighted Remus, smiling.

« Hey, what was that for Remus ?!!! » outed Sirius, clutching the back of his head.

« You wanted to give my godson's body to a gost !!!Are you stupid? » Replied Remus.

« But Remus.... » Tried Sirius.

« Not but Remus with me. You did something even worse than that !!! You woke me up with all the noise you made while I was dreaming of a chocolate mountain !!!! » Said Remus very seriously.

Everyone gasped.

« Now, I hope you have finish your breakfast, because we will be going in ten minutes and you must be ready by then. And when I say, ready, I mean washed and fully clothed. » He added.

Sirius sweared, gulped down everything on his plate and hurried upstairs to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Remus were still waiting for Sirius when he crashed down the stairs.

« You see Harry, the only way to be on time with Sirius is to give him half the time he needs. » Said Remus like a teacher talking to one of his student on some school subject.

« I see. I see » Answered Harry with a grin.

« What? You mean I am on time?!! » Shouted Sirius.

« Of course, if you had bothered to check the planning we made, you would have seen that our meeting is not before Ten O'Clock and right now, it's half past nine. » Replied Remus cheekily.

« Oh, bother. » Moaned Sirius.

* * *

Half past ten, in Jummanji's house.

Harry was bored. He looked at his boring cousin and sight, not even trying to hide his boredom anymore...

Sirius was bored to death, he couldn't believe that there was something worse than Voldemort and fangirls before, but now.....

Remus was bored. He tried to seem interest in what the man had to say but it made it even worse. Good-manners be damned !! They HAD to get out of here, somehow.

« So, I, er, I heard you have a son. Where is he? We would like to meet him, some days. » Asked Remus trying to stop the other man from beginning another boring conversation subject.

« Oh, he must be at his school, practicing American football with his friend right now. He won't be home before long. » Answered somewhat uneasily the businessman.

« Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, M. Jummanji. But we must go now, we have another cousin we have to meet, you see. » Said Harry quickly.

« Of course, I understand perfectly. I must admite that I have some things to do myself. Well, then goodbye. » Said Jummanji Roshi.

As they left the house, they all let out a sight of relief.

« I don't ever want to see this man again. I thought I was going to die !!! » Whispered Sirius.

« You're right, but first I want to meet his son !!! He can't be worse than his father !!! That's impossible. » Said Remus shuddering.

« Yes, I thought he was hiding something about his son, he became very tensed when you mentioned him. » Noted Harry. « Now, all we have to do is to find his school. »

* * *

« I told you, she said to go to the right, not the left !!!! » Exclaimed Harry « You have not sens of direction !!!! »

Suddenly, they heard explosions coming from their left. They went to see what was going on and found the school.

« So, we should have turn right, hum Harry? » Said Sirius mockingly.

Harry growled.

« I wonder what caused those explosions. » Said Remus out loud.

« Not need to wonder anymore. That's obviously the spooky blond guy with the bazooka. » Replied Sirius.

They stood aside a moment to observe the people trainning before them until they were noticed.

« Sena !!! What are you doing with these strangers ?!!! » Yelled a red-headed girl.

« What ? Sena ? Miss, I think you are mistaken, my name is not Sena. » Tried to clarify Harry.

« If you are not Sena, then who are you ? » Asked the girl.

« Harry Pot..... »

« What's going on here? »

« I search my cousin who play on the American football team of this school, I think... Is it Deimon High School, here ? »

« Yes, I'm the Captain of the team, Iruma Yoichi. Follow me, Squirt. » Said the blond-haired devil. He took Harry and his godfathers to where his team was trainning very hard.

« Scums, which of you know this guy? » He asked, looking at them for any show of recognition. « Well, it would seem noone of them know you but if you want you can get to know me better, Kitty. »

« In your dream, stupid. I am searching for my cousin who have never seen me before. » Here everyone looked at the only guy of his height (the one with the number 21). « Jummanji »

« Ha, yeah, I forgot that some unknow cousin was going to come today. »

« What?!! But you don't even look alike!!! »

Both Harry and Jummanji turned toward, looking at him rather blankly.

« So? » They said at the same time, tilting their heads in a menacing manner.

« You....You....Arg !!! »

«Why did you come here? »

« Because your father was so boring, we nearly died and we wanted to meet everyone in the family. Why weren't you there? »

« 'Cause I had trainning. Plus my father didn't want you to meet his delinquent son. »

« Delinquent or not, we wanted to meet you. Are you free to go to lunch after your trainning is finished? We want to get to know you better, you seem to be at least less boring than your father. »

« I don't think I can right now, the Christmas boal begin in a few days only so I have to train a lot. »

« Of course, he will accept to come, right dickhead? » Said the devilish blond with a gun digging in Jummanji's back.

« What?!! »

« Or do you want those photos to be seen by everyone, perhaps? Not, then you must put a good word for me to your cousin, understood? »He nodded. « Good. »

* * *

At the retaurant, Harry looked around him. He was surrounded by his cousin's team-mates. One in particular was trying to get him to agree to a date.

« Well, at least, it sure isn't boring with you. » He said.

* * *

As they were back home, Sirius couldn't hold it anymore, he bursted out laughing.

« So Harry, it would seem you have a new pretendent, hum. »

« Shut up. »

« Come on Harry, you have to admit it was rather funny when he tried to kiss you with his gun pointed at you under the table. »

« You know what Sirius ? Maybe what Nana said this morning is true after all you are the only one here without a pretendant. I have this weird guy after me, Remus has Nymphadora and you don't have anyone trying to woo you. Oh my Gosh!! Maybe you are getting old !!! » He said mockingly horrified.

« That's not true!!! » Denied Sirius.

« Technically, Harry is right Sirius. »

« Noooooooooooo !!!!! » He sobbed then became Serious. « Oh, and Remus,speaking of Nymphy, I forgot to tell you she called yesterday, saying that she would came to see you for the week-end.»

« Harry what day is today? »

« Friday. »

« Sirius !!!!!!! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

Today was the day Tonks was coming to try and woo a " shy " Remus Lupin, in fact she was going to stay all weekend and go back to England via the Floo Network just in time for work. Right now, the three wizards, a dragon-wolf (for that was what the strange wolf was), a boggart and a ghost were waiting for her to arrive in the living room.

Sirius was playing some sort of muggle video game while Remus was anxiously "reading " a book upside down and glancing from time to time at the fireplace, trying not to be seen but always getting caught.

Harry smiled as he looked up from one of his new school book, he had never seen the down to earth, calm and nice Remus so nervous before (bar when he had eaten too much or not enough chocolate).Then he glanced Sirius's way. His "dogfather" (the unofficial "godfather" was Remus) had taken an unhealthy interest in muggle video games and had almost stopped pranking ever since they bought the TV and the console. It was kind of disgruntling how things could change so easily.

As green flames appeared in the fireplace and Tonks stumbled out of the it and right into Remus's lap. For once, it would seem like this last one stumble was done purposely. Wow, Tonks seemed to attack her seduction right away, not even letting Remus gets use to her being here.

As she stood up she looked around the room and was surprised to see it so full.

"Hello Tonks, how are you?" Said Harry as he broke the silence as if there was nothing unusual that was going on, like the fact that a boggart, a sort of weird wolf with bats' wings and the gost of a little girl were here.

"Sirius !!! Is that the last Resident Evil ? I didn't knew you played muggle games !!! That's awesome !! Where are you in the game ?!!!" She shrieked, her hairs turning an impressive shade of neon pink as she ran toward Sirius, leaving both Harry and Remus bewildered in her wake. They shrugged, it must be a Black thing to be so....mad.

Half an hour later, after finally taken both Tonks and Sirius from the game, Remus introduced Tonks to their new "friends".

"So how did you meet ?" She asked.

"I haunt here and they bought the house so you see... Hum, pretty miss, may I ask you if you would be willing to do just a little thing for me....?" Wondered the gost.

"Yes, what do you want?"Asked the unsuspecting witch.

"Can I... Can I borrow your body, please?" The spirit said with Puppy dog eyes.

"No way !!!!" Yelled both Harry and Remus at the same time ( Tonks was too shocked to answer).

"Oh, come on, you have to admit that last time she possessed Harry, the ending was funny." Exclaimed Sirius with a laugh.

"You wouldn't say that if it were you instead of me." Replied Harry.

"What happened?" Asked an eager Nymphadora.

"Don't you dare, Sirius !!!" Yelled Harry.

"What happened ?" She asked again.

"Sirius." Growled Harry in warning. But the other didn't listen.

"She took over his body while he was asleep and went to see one of the most famous Japanese singer to profess her love for him. Of course she wanted to be pretty for him so she decided to wear a dress and make up and .... Now every muggle magazines are wondering who was that beautiful girl that had stolen their star's heart. They have been looking everywhere for her." He explained with relish while Tonks was laughing her ass off.

"Sirius." Said Harry very sweetly.

"Yes, Harry-chan, dear?" Said a suspicious Sirius.

"You are punish !!! No video games for you anymore !!!!" Yelled Harry.

"What ?!!! But I am the adult one here, you can't punish me !!!!" Said a triumphant Sirius.

"Yes I can, as I am the more mature one, here (bar Remus)." Answered Harry.

"No !!!!!!!! Zombies are waiting for me to kill them !!! You can't do that !!! It's just cruel !!!!!" Shouted Sirius.

Harry just let out a evil laugh at hearing Sirius dramatize everything.

* * *

**The evening.**

"I am bored." Moaned Sirius for the thousand time, his head in his crossed arms as Nymphadora pocked him with her finger.

"Then, why don't you do something like... I don't know.... Gardening." Proposed Tonks. Sirius send her a look meaning certainly : "Do I look like a house-elf to you?"

"I want to kill zombies, not do some chores." He said. "I want to play."

"Why not playing Mikado, then? " She proposed.

"What's that?" Asked Sirius.

"It's a muggle game which is played with sticks. I'll ask Harry and Remus if they want to join us for the game."

* * *

They had begun playing Mikado a few minutes ago and already Remus and Nymphadora were all lovey dovey, their eyes never leaving the other from sight even though it was needed to play this kind of game. So it was not wonder that, not even near the end of the game an accident took place.

Nymphadora had been so focused on wooing Remus that she hadn't seen that she was going to poke Sirius in the eye.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! You blind me !!!!! Ah !!! I am blind !!!! My poor eye !!!!" Cried Sirius as he hold his hand over his right eye.

"So sorry Sirius !!! It wasn't intentional !!! I assure you !!!"

* * *

**A few hours later, coming back from the magical hospital :**

Nymphadora tried to make a sulking Sirius fell better.

"Again, I am sorry Sirius, but at least with your new eye-patch you've got a new look. You look like a pirate now, positively dashing !!!" She said.

Sirius's head shot up.

"Really?" He asked with eagerness.

"Yeah, and it's only for a few days anyway." She answered, embarrassed.

"Not, if this eye-patch add to my natural charm I am going to keep it forever." He said proudly.

"Oh, bother!" Moaned Harry.

* * *

Here, it is!!! Poor Sirius. (my poor brother too, I did the same to him when I was little),


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ! Thanks for the reviews and all ! Well, here is the new chapter ! Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to do a very big update (meaning all my stories + new ones).

Chapter 6 :

Harry was startled awake by Sirius's voice.

« Harry! » Hum. He sounded angry. Distangling himself from Thing and letting it sleep a little while more, he went to see what was the big deal.

Sirius was downstairs waiting for him to show up. In his hands, he was holdind what looked like some sort of shoes before but was now, only a chewtoy.

« What is it now Sirius? » He asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance at being woken out of his voice.

« Your damn demon wolf did this to my new expensive shoes. » He said, showing the chewed shoes.

« Are you really sure that it was Daemon who did this, Padfoot? » Asked Harry with a knowing grin.

« Of course ! He is the only mute in the house. »

« That's not true, Padfoot. There are at least two more mutes in the house. And I know for a fact that one can only transform during the full moon. Which would leave only you and Daemon. And I don't think it's Daemon. » Finished Harry with a smirk.

« And why not? »

« Because Daemon is a Dragon-Wolf, most of the time the things he chew are also melt at the same time. I don't see that on those shoes. »

« ... »

« Sirius, why did you do that ? »

« ...Shut up. »

It was Tonks last day with them and they were all going to visite some cousins of Harry. The Saotome.

And as what seemed to become a bad habit, they were lost. Once again. Looking around to ask someone the way to the dojo Tendo, Harry spoted a tall, dark-haired man with a wooden sword passing by. In Harry's mind the conclusion was quickly made : Sword equal Dojo.

« Hello. » The other man turned around but didn't answered, only stared at him in awe. « Sorry, but do you know how to go to the ... dojo Tendo ? ... Hello ? Are you alright? »

The man suddenly woke up and jump on Harry, taking him in his arms, swinging him around.

« Of course ! I would be happy to take you there, pretty dark-haired girl ! »

« What the Hell ? » Yelled Harry while the others all burst out laughing.

Even through Harry wasn't wearing anything girly or had short spiky hairs or had a flat chest, Tatewaki Kuno had been blinded by the delicate features of the boy before him and had mistaken Harry for a girl.

Her big green eyes and pouty red lips were enough in Tatewaki's eyes to make up for the lack of chest. And she was currently asking him on a date with Akane. And who knew, maybe the red-haired girl would be there too. Then, he would have three very pretty girls on his arms.

Seeing that Tatewaki was lost into dream land, Harry quickly took advantage of that and gave the other boy a punch in the face with his flat hand. Tatewaki crumpled to the floor but was on his feet as fast as he had fallen with his arms around Harry once again.

The others who had regained some Seriousness, seeing that began to laugh once more.

It would seemed that Harry was damned with crazy stalkers wherever he went.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry managed to escape with his virtue intact and had to run as fast and far away as possible from Julian.

Looking behind him to see if he was safe he collided with another boy, sending them both sprawling on the floor. Harry stood up and help the other boy do the same when he noticed that the other boy has a very big bag.

« Sorry. » said Harry. « I didn't look were I was going. I was trying to escape a mad man. »

« It's alright. » stuttered the other by with a blush. « By the way, do you know which way is Nerima city? »

« We are currently in Nerima. Why? » Asked Harry.

« I wish to go to the Dojo Tendo but I never seem to be able to remember how. » Answered the other boy.

« Well, I have to go there too, so why not go together? » Proposed Harry.

« I wouldn't do that if I were you. » Said a girl with violet hairs and a asian kind of dress. « Ryôga is unable to find his way anywhere. If you want I can help you both. »

Harry didn't really liked the way she said it, but the newly introduced Ryôga just nodded his head and said : « Thanks Shampoo. ». She nodded at him back and her eyes were once again trailed at Harry.

«Who are you? » She asked.

« My name is Harry Potter and I need to go to the Dojo Tendo with my family. We were somehow separated when I had to run to escape a psycho. » Was Harry's answer.

After that they started walking toward the Dojo Tendo. A few minutes laters they were there. Sirius , Remus and Tonks were nowhere in sight. Harry had been the first to arrive.

The Tendo family with whom the Saotome lived were quite nice. And they weren't boring at all. They even had a pet panda who almost seem (almost) smart.

After learning that neither Akane or Ranma were there but were due to come back anytime now, his two companions had decided to wait for them with him.

Harry was talking and enjoying himself greatly with everyone when he heard two people bickering in the doorway. Something told him they were the famous (or infamous)Akane and Ranma he had heard so much about.

The thing was, they weren't alone. They seemed to have brought lots of people with them. Like that psycho, a girl wearing a kind of swimwear, a old man, an old woman, man with long hairs and very trick glasses... Sirius, Remus and Tonks... The last three seemed exhausted.

Harry was surprised when suddenly his previously calme companions spreng into action. Both yelling : « Ranma ! » on the top of their lunges. Through, their intonations couldn't be more different, Ryôga said it with anger while Shampoo said it with delight.

Ryôga went to attack the braid-haired boy which was avoid easily by said boy only for him to be caught in Shampoo's hug.

Ranma didn't seem very happy to be caught into this hug but that was nothing compared to the girl with short hairs beside him who sent her fist flying toward Shampoo. Only the violet-haired girl jumed out of the way and Ranma ended up being hitten instead.

After that, everything sort of escalad from there. Tatewaki Kuno jumped on Harry, happy to see him back in his arms. Akane, the girl wearing the sort of swimwear and Shampoo began fighting, just like Ryôga and the guy with the long hairs and glasses started fighting Ranma.

Genma Saotome (who was a panda when Harry came) was just coming back from a hot bath and had just recovered his humanoid form when he stumbled onto this mess.

Harry was trying to escape his captor's grasp when the psycho (as Kuno would be call by Harry from now one) lets him go to take a red-haired girl (that look strangely like Ranma) into his arms.

Harry had given so much power to his attempts at escape that when the other boy simply lets go of him, he fall on his ass. Doing this Harry also pushed Genma Saotome into the pond. The later tooks hold of the things nearest to him, meaning Ryôga and the other guy fighting Ranma, but they weren't enough and all three of them ended up in the pond.

They didn't surfaced as human beings through, but a panda, a little black pig (which was so cute with Ryoga's around it's neck) and a duck wearing glasses.

Harry was confused when everything began to calm down and that nearly everyone had disapeared, leaving behind a red-haired girl and animals.

« What the help happened? » Asked Harry, confused. He looked at his two family members who were still by the doorway (bar for Sirius who had been attacked because the long-haired guy had lost his glasses momentarily and thought he was Ranma) but they only shrugged.

Harry heard a small voice inside his head chuckle (or rather snort) and say :

_**« It would seems you aren't the only one who has a strange life in your family. »**_

To which he replied out loud :

« Well, at lest this part of the family is not boring. »

Harry was quite amused by the tale he heard about his coussins going to Chinese for Martial Art training only to end up cursed. How they were quickly followed by Ryôga, Shampoo and Mouse who were also cursed.

Every time they touched cold water, they changed into duck, cat, girl, pig, panda, it could be anything really. To resume their normal shapes they had to touch hot water.

It had been quickly decided, through exchanges of looks between the four of them, that they would reveal that they were wizards (or witch in Tonk's case).

« Hum... we might be able to help you. »

« How so? »

« We are magical. »

« What? »

« All four of us are wizards and a witch. »

« What? »

« I am also a god. » Said Sirius.

« What? »

« Sirius ! »

« What ? It's true, I am a Godfather. »

They all face-palmed at this bad joke. All in all, it was quite a normal day in Nerima. Nothing unusual.

After a little bonding time with fellow strange family members, Harry and his crew decided to go back home to find it to be a mess.

The ghost, the wolf and the boggart were in the middle of the mess when they entered the house. Books and sheets of papers were scattered everywhere. Tables and chairs were overthrown. The sofa and it's pillows ripped open, their contents clinging to everything. Some things had been shewed on, others were melt. There was spray peint of nearly every colors on the walls. Pink, fluorescent green or yellow from pranks having been set off were gracing the walls.

All in all, the living-room looked like it had been through a war. The three protagonistes of this mess saw them and had the grace to look sheepish. Nana was the only one with the ability to express the three's throughts on this situation. The only word that left her lips was : « Oups. »

« What in Hell happened here? It looks like a storm passed by here ! »Said Remus.

« Well...A storm did passed by. » Said the ghost girl.

« What happened? » Asked Harry, not quite believing his ears.

« Well, it all began when we felt something enter the house, so we checked what it was. It was a bunny. » Started the ghost, only to be cut off by Sirius.

« You mean to tell us that all this destruction was made by a ...bunny? »

«Please, don't interrupt me until you heard it all. Where was I again... Ha, yeah... Daemon and Thing decided to terrorize or eat it and started chasing it around, creating some of the mess. But, after a while the bunny had somehow decided it had enough and created a small storm to hide. I think that's it.» Finished the ghost with a shrug.

« You really expect us to believe that? » Shouted Sirius.

« It is rather easily verifiable, Sirius. » Said Harry, taking out his wand. « Accio Bunny. »

A fluffy white bunny flew into his hands. It didn't move at it locked eyes with him. It apparently decided that it liked him because it « purred » and head-butted against his chest, seeking warm and confort. It had obviously been shaken by the whole ordeal.

« Aww. » Exclaimed Harry. « Sirius was right. This is turning out to be a menagerie. »

Before anymore could be said, a black owl appeared into the living room with a smale package and a letter.

« What now? » Moaned Sirius.

« It's more exciting to be here with you than to be at work, and even at work I can see strange things. » Said Tonks with a slight smirk.

Without a word, Remus took the letter and package and the bird left.

« It's for you Harry. It would seems that your Portkey for school just came. » Said Remus, holding out the little box while reading the letter. « It is said here that the Portkey will transport you to your new school and back home when you say the right passwords which are Bumblebee and Beeblebum for home. »

The next day, everyone was wokken by a shriek from the resident ghost girl. Everyone (even Tonks who was trying to leave Remus's room without being seen) rushed toward the yell. No need to say that they were surprised to see Nana trying to get as far away as possible from the little bunny which looked at them innocently; a look that said : « who I? I didn't do anything. ». It was a little to innocent to be trust however.

« Nana, what happened? » Asked Remus, the most « gentle » of them (Sirius was laughing hysterically). The young ghost girl uncurled and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

« That ...That beast tried to eat me! And it nearly succeed!» She said, throwing glares in the bunny Harry had taken into his arms.

« Do you really believe that this little fluf ball would be able to eat you? » Asked Remus, stealing glances at the smug looking bunny in Harry's arms, purring up a storm.

« You... You didn't see it...It was awful. »

« Okay then, if you are so sure Jack is out to get you... » Said Harry with a smirk on his face. « Would you agree to come a little thing with me...I'll tell Jack to stop trying to eat you and you will stop trying to take over my body. How about that? »

« But...I don't want to lose your body...How about this...Next time I take over your body I won't use make-up. »

« Rejected. It's my proposition or nothing...I'll let Jack eat you. »

« Okay, okay...I won't try to take over you body for a month. »

« It's better than nothing. Jack, in a month, you'll be able to eat her, just wait until then. »

Nobody saw that on Jack's little fluffy tail, a hole was hidden by it's white fur.

After this strange wake up call ad a good breakfast, Tonks went back to England, but not before snogging the Hell out of Remus. They were both blushing like teenagers when they both pulled back. A stupid grin adorning both their faces.

Thanks for reading ! Until next time !

P.S : I also want to cross this story with a Japaness TV show, Atashinchi no Danshi (also know as My boys). I don't know if anyone had ever heard of it (I don't know if it had been subbed in English as I only see them in subbed French) but it's a lot like Ouran Host Club. Well, anyway, you've got to love it !

These days, the term "homeless" has taken on new meaning. There are youths referred to as "net cafe refugees," who have neither a job nor a place to live, but who find themselves hopping around internet cafes. One such refugee is a 20-year-old girl named Chisato, who lost her mother at a young age due to sickness. She spent her youth trying to escape from the huge debt her father left her, and her battle with the repossessors unfolded every night. However, her life changed after meeting one man named Shinzo, changing her views on the meaning of "family." Shinzo comes from a rich family tracing back to the Edo period, and he adopted six good-looking sons with the hope of one becoming his successor, but all of them have strange personalities. Shinzo promises to free Chisato from her debt if she marries him and becomes the mother of his sons. However, a life with these six guys under one roof will not go smoothly...

I took the summary from Dramawiki and it was taken from Tokyograph. I don't really see this as a drama, I think it's too funny for that.


End file.
